


Heterochromia Soulmate AU- Aphmau

by TheMasqueradeWitch



Category: Aphmau- Minecraft Diaries, Aphmau- Mystreet, Aphmau- Phoenix Drop High, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heterochromia Soulmate AU, I'm just going to have fun with this concept, M/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, MyStreet Phoenix Drop High - Aphmau, No Smut, So many AU's omi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lots of spoilers!, ok maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasqueradeWitch/pseuds/TheMasqueradeWitch
Summary: I'm just going to have fun with this AU in various Aphmau universes. In my AU you're born with two of the same eyes and when you're 12 they change. When you look your soulmate in the eyes the first time they change back. When your soulmate dies your eyes change back to dual-coloured. And soulmates can change.Tags will change as I get motivation for different ships.(P.S: The reason the tags are wild is I'm having everyone write at least one chapter and they all have very styles.)
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Aphmau/Garroth Ro'Meave, Aphmau/Gene, Aphmau/Zane Ro'Meave, Garroth Ro'Meave/Ein, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Gene/Zane Ro'Meave, Gene/Zenix, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Katelyn, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Melissa/Lucinda, Sasha/Aphmau, Zane Ro'Meave/Travis Valkrum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Heterochromia Soulmate AU- Aphmau

Zane had always disliked the idea of soulmates- the universe telling you who you had to love. Well, not _had to_ , but he's never seen a married couple that weren't soulmates. His older brother Garroth however, loved the idea of soulmates and couldn't wait for his eye to change. Garroth had said "I can't wait to find my soulmate, I wonder if they're a boy or girl?", and that's where another problem presented itself.   
"Your soulmate will be a girl, Garroth. God dictates your soulmate, and being homosexual is against God," their father had said.  
The problem with this, was that Zane had never had a crush on a girl. When all the other boys in sixth grade were laughing and pretending to date the girls they found cute, Zane just rolled his eyes purposefully away from the shy boy in the front.   
Another potential problem was that Zane was blind in one eye. Hopefully his soulmate got his ice blue eye instead of his blank white one, but with Zane's luck he wasn't so sure. 

When the day of his brother's twelfth birthday came around, the Ro'Meaves were all woken up by Garroth's excited yelling. It turns out that his right eye was the exact same shade of honey-golden as their childhood friend Aphmau. Oh, so that's where all the good luck went.

On Zane's twelfth birthday, he got up quietly and early to check his eyes. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. His eyes hadn't changed! He stood in the bathroom, gripping the sink and breathing heavily. Oh my God, did he not have a soulmate? No, that was illogical. It's usually the right eye that changes, and he's blind in that eye. The colour of a blind eye must stay the same! He knew he had bad luck, but come on!   
When he went to eat breakfast that morning, he kept his head down as much as he could, but his mother caught him.   
"Come on ZuZu, show us your eye!" she said excitedly.  
With a sigh, Zane lifted his head. The shock and sadness in his mother's green eyes said everything.   
"Do you... not have a soulmate ZuZu?"  
Oh, he wasn't expecting that. But he didn't _want_ a soulmate, so...  
"I guess not mom." Zane sat down to eat as his brothers came rushing down the stairs, both asking about Zane's soulmate. He ducked his head lower, letting Zianna tell them, "He doesn't have one boys, please be nice, it's not his fault." She smiles sadly and Zane wants to hug her and tell her the truth, but he doesn't want a soulmate anyways.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Can anyone guess who his soulmate is?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zane was starting Pheonix Drop High today. Garroth had told him all about it, and he was _not_ looking forward to it. He got up, put on his uniform and mask, and brushed his hair in front of his blind eye. People had commented on it in middle and elementary school, and he didn't want that in high school. He paused for a moment.  
_If I do meet my soulmate though, they won't be able to look into my soulmate eye and their eyes won't change. Tsk, they won't want me anyways, and their soulmate has probably changed by now. The universe must know that we'll never meet._

Zane sat down to eat with his family. Then Vylad came down... also wearing a Phoenix Drop High uniform?  
_Of course he skipped a grade. I guess I'm the gay one, the emo one, AND the family disappointment._  
Zane was a bit nervous. PDH was twice the size of his middle school. Oh, and they moved back from O'Khasis only a year ago, hardly enough time to make actual friends.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Well, good luck boys!" Their mother smiled as she dropped them off at school. Garroth immediately went to greet his friends, and Vylad slipped off somewhere. Zane kinda just stood there, uncomfortably staring at all the people around him.  
Stepping through the massive front doors, he made a beeline towards his locker. Along the way, he saw Garroth talking to a girl. Wait a minute, both his eyes were blue now. Oh c'mon, now Zane recognizes her.  
_Of course Aphmau goes to Phoenix Drop High of **course** she does. Just my luck, Garroth's already met his soulmate. Tsk, Vylad'll probably meet his soulmate here too. _

The bell rings as Zane slams his locker shut. Scowling, he runs into class.  
_OH MY IRENE. Garroth met his soulmate, I'm late to class, what's next!?_  
Zane looked around and took an empty seat at a back table. Aphmau came rushing in, to Zane's somewhat delight. _At least I know someone here_. She sits in the only empty spot - the one right next to him. They share a table with a shy-looking white haired boy. The teacher stands up and starts attendance. Another person runs in late and _OH OF COURSE VYLAD'S IN MY CLASS._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was lunchtime, and whatever Zane expected to happen, _definitely wasn't this_. There were booths for clubs and teams set up everywhere! Aphmau and the white haired boy ran up to him, asking if he wanted to explore with them as "not alone buddies". Zane obviously declined. Why would he need these so called "not alone buddies"? He's fine on his own. He does watch them however, not because he's lonely, but because he can. He saw the white haired guy, Travis he said, get smacked in the face by a volleyball. Best part of the school day, hands down. Honestly, Zane was sort of hoping Travis was in the same boat as him when he saw Travis' two sterling silver eyes. But that was impossible. The _(very cute)_ boy must of found his soulmate already.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

End of the day rolls around, and Zane sighs in gratitude as he steps into his bedroom. So far, Aphmau has introduced him to Travis, the blue haired volleyball captain Katelyn, and a sugary pink haired meif'wa Kawaii~Chan. Katelyn had found her soulmate already, her boyfriend Jeffory. And Kawaii~Chan's soulmate eye is deep blue.   
_Lucky people with soulmates_. _Hey, did Travis ever mention a soulmate? His eyes are the same but he didn't say anything about a soulmate... I'll just ask him tomorrow, no big deal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you think his soulmate is in the comments (;


End file.
